


Mac & Cheeks

by Saucy_rer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), PWP without Porn, blowjob, macaroni and cheese, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_rer/pseuds/Saucy_rer
Summary: Gwaine tries to cook mac and cheese for Merlin and Merlin is a cheeky bastard. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Mac & Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbhotbitchknightgwaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhotbitchknightgwaine/gifts), [highfunctioningclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/gifts), [Morrie_Wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/gifts).



> This fic was a challenge I accepted from the Merlin Sub Club. The topic? Sexy mac and cheese, and thus this fic was born. Enjoy!

Merlin was woken up by a loud clang and swearing coming from the kitchen. He looks over to the clock showing 8:27 am. He notices that Gwaine had already woken up and had left the bed. He sighs and sluggishly makes his way into their small apartment kitchen. He is greeted with a mountain of pots and pans, a burning smell in the air and his shirtless husband, letting out a steady stream of swears. He grabs the pot out of his hand.“Babe!? Are you okay?”

“Fine, I just burned my hand on the stove.” Gwaine winces as he puts the side of his thumb into his mouth in a vain attempt to cool it off. Merlin being the cheeky bastard he is, takes the thumb out of his lover's mouth

“Here, let me” He tenderly takes his hand and places it in his own mouth. He sucks and licks at the reddened patch of skin. By the time he’s finished, Gwaine’s gotten red and flustered

“C’mon darling, you know you can’t do that to me so early in the morning.” He chuckles shyly.

“Does it still hurt?” Merlin asks as he leads Gwaine’s hand towards the kitchen sink.

“Not with you here” Gwaine smirks and jumps when cold water finally runs over his hand. He takes that as a yes.

He adjusts the water temperature on the sink and asks “What are you doing cooking this early? You usually never wake up until noon.”

Gwaine chuckles “ I woke up ‘round seven and I was hungry. I didn’t want to wake you so I made Mac and cheese on my own” He looks around the messy kitchen “or I tried to make Mac and cheese”

Merlin giggles “You should know better than to eat Mac and cheese for breakfast Gwaine. Tell me where is this pot of Mac and cheese that you made?” With his free hand he motions to the area where the pot was put down. It looked to be undercooked macaroni with chunks of powdered cheese all sitting in an orange sort of soup.

“Uhh, wow looks delicious sweetie.” Merlin deadpanned. Gwaine’s head snapped to look at his husband.

“What do you mean? That was the best batch yet!”

“ And how many boxes of Mac and cheese did you waste?” he asked, with an eyebrow raise that Gaius would be proud of

“Three..” He mumbles

“THREE?! Gwaine, what have we said about wasting food. Just stick to baking. You do make the best cakes.” he replied as he flicked a piece of macaroni at him.

“Hey! Stop that!” Right as he says that another piece hits him square on the nose. Merlin bursts into a fit of giggles and continues to flick macaroni at his husband’s head. Gwaine just smirks and approaches him. He tries to run but is quickly trapped between the counter and his husband's arms.

He squeals “Hey! Let me go!” The long-haired man approaches with a glint in his eyes “Now baby, you know what happens when you don’t listen right?” His voice, gone husky and deep. Merlin stops and stares,

Gwaine suddenly reaches into the pot, grabs a handful of the pasta and starts rubbing it right into Merlin's face. The raven-haired man yelps, with an exasperated look. A smirk is the only warning Gwaine gets before the rest of the pot is upended onto the front of his chest. They both share a moment of surprised silence before they both erupt into laughter.

When he meets his spouse’s eyes again everything stills “Y’ know,” Merlin purrs “I still haven’t eaten breakfast yet and I’m so hungry.” he smirks as he starts sucking little macaroni noodles off of Gwaine's shoulder.

He lets out a pleased hum “oh really? Well, I have some cream that I think you might like. You’re gonna have to work for it though.”

“Mm, I’d do anything for some cream right now.” he says with a grin as he follows the dripping trails of milk down Gwaine’s stomach leaving love bites as he goes. By the time Merlin is on his knees, the man is rock hard and eager. The man reaches up to pull down his’s sleep-pants but his lover pushes his hands away. He pulls down the elastic of his band just enough that his cock springs out and watches as Merlin looks at it in hunger

“Your meal is served” He laughs internally at the pun he made smirking all the while. Merlin immediately takes the head of his lover's cock into his mouth, tonguing at the slit and the underside. He can barely feel Gwaine's hand latching onto his hair, too focused on the heady taste and feel of a cock in his mouth.

“Hmm, fuck baby you’re so good at this. You just love the feeling of my dick in your mouth don’t you, you little slut. You’re such a whore you’ll be satisfied as long as I have my thick cock in one of your holes right?” Merlin moans in agreement sending vibrations all along the shaft. “Shit darling your mouth feels so good. Cmon dear, you said you were hungry, you gotta do a little more than that.” And Gwaine thrusts a little into his mouth. Merlin’s eyes roll back and his jaw immediately slackens.

“Are you sure, angel?” Merlin moans again.

Gwaine wastes no time and fists the dark curls before starting to thrust into his mouth. He starts with little rocks of his hips but by the third thrust, Merlin’s deep throating him. Lewd sounds have filled the small kitchen echoing off the tile walls.

Merlin loves this. He loves the feeling of a hard cock hitting the back of his throat. When it's his husband? It's all the better. Gwaine is never too rough and he always knows what Merlin likes. He never thrusts all the way, letting him hollow out his cheeks and sucking.

Gwaine pats Merlin’s cheek before pulling out, a string of saliva and precome bridging the gap. He looks down to see Merlin, with tear tracks streaking down his cheeks looking utterly debauched, with a pleading look in his eyes. “Get up and get over the table, I want to finish inside of you” he finishes with a smirk.

Merlin quickly scrambles up and bends over the kitchen island, his ass put on display.

“Hmm, why so eager sugar?” Gwaine quips. He looks around the ruined kitchen, his eyes settling on the abandoned pot of Mac and cheese, he grabs it and heads over to Merlin.

“Y’know Merlin, I haven’t eaten breakfast either” he drawls. He looks into the pot, it has some pieces of macaroni and a pool of sauce. He pulls down Merlin’s joggers before spilling the now cooled cheese sauce into the exposed crack.

“Hey! Wh-“ He silences him by licking the sauce dripping down from his lover’s balls

Merlin lets out a surprised moan. “I’m just making sure I have a full meal for breakfast” Gwaine replies. He circles the man’s hole with his finger, barely pushing in, and teasing his rim.

He lets out a whine. “C’mon Gwaine, please just fuck me already” as he tries to rock back into his husband's finger.

“Hey now, good things come to people who wait. Don’t you know?” He responds, before bending down and licking the sauce that’s funnelling into Merlin's crack.

Gwaine waits until he gets impatient and whines again before he licks and sucks at the rim with more vigour, forcing a scream from the bent-over man. Gwaine pulls away to nip and suck at Merlin's thighs, catching the drops of sauce before they hit the floor. When he’s done cleaning off the thighs, he finds Merlin shaking and quivering

“P-please Gwaine. Please, fuck you’re too good at this. Just fuck me already!”

The man grins.”Hey now, I can’t do that without opening you up first right?” He finally ducks down and starts to lick and suck in earnest. He circles the rim a few times before poking his tongue into Merlin's hole. He can hear hands fumbling looking for something to hold onto. Gwaine stops his barrage to place his husband's hands on the other ledge of the table.

He presses his index and middle finger into Merlin's mouth “Suck” he commands. Once his own fingers are dripping with spit, he pushes a finger into Merlin licking around the rim with his tongue.

“you are not allowed to come until I say. You can understand?” Merlin frantically nods. He inserts his second finger and scissors them opening him up even more. Merlin lets out a moan fit for a porno. Gwaine takes his two fingers and searches for the spot inside that he knows makes Merlin sees stars. When he hears a scream, he knows he’s found it.

“Are you ready for me yet Merls?” Gwaine asks as his thumb is massaging Merlin's perineum and his fingers were relentlessly pushing against his prostate.  
Merlin lets out another throaty scream “Yes! Please, please, please! Gwaine, I- anhhh can’t last that long, I want you to come inside me. Please, I want your thick cock”

Tears start to well up in Merlin's eyes again “Now we can’t have you coming without me can we?” he asks as he lines up his cock with Merlin's hole.

He slowly starts to push inside, making sure not to hurt him. He knows this will hurt more for Merlin seeing how they dont have lube. Once Gwaine bottoms out he stills for a moment. He groans as Merlin squeezes around him and rocks back

“Hurry up already.” Merlin whines. Gwaine grunts and starts to shallowly thrust.

“C’mon I know-ahhh you can do better than that.” Merlin teases.

He growls. He pulls out until only the tip is left inside and slams back into his lover.

“Such a slut for me huh? Can’t ever get enough of me. The first thing you do when you wake up is beg me for my cock. You’re such a fucking whore and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I bet you could come on my cock alone huh?” Gwaine huffs. He can barely register Merlin's moans echoing through their flat.

“Yeah! Yeah, I- I’m only a whore for you. Anhh! Only for you Gwaine! I love it when you mess me up. I’m a slut for your cock!” Merlin drawls. “Ahhh! Right there Gwaine! Yes, harder! So good!!”

“Fuck, baby you’re so tight. Always so tight for me. You’re mine right? Tell me that you’re mine.” he commands as he pounds into his lover's prostate on every thrust, feeling Merlin clench around him.

“Yours Gwaine, I’m only yours. Ahhh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck I’m close Gwaine, please let me come! Please Gwaine I’m gonna come. Please!”

“Shit darling, yeah in a minute. You’re so beautiful when you moan on my cock.”

He thrusts faster chasing his own orgasm. He hears Merlin screaming his name. “Yeah c’mon baby, come! Come on my cock!”

Merlin’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he spills hot between his stomach and onto the kitchen cabinets. Gwaine feels his lover tense and shiver beneath him. He thrusts a few more times before he comes into Merlin, collapsing onto Merlin's back.

Merlin winces as he feels the dick pull out and as his lovers come slowly drips out of him. After a moment, Merlin speaks up.

“Get off of me, you’re heavy” as he pushes Gwaine to stand up. He places a tender kiss onto his husband's lips as he stands.

“Well, I’m going to go and take a shower, I’m sure I’ll be lonely if you want to come and join me.” says Merlin with a smirk as he saunters away. Gwaine stares in disbelief.

“Well if that’s what happens when I make shitty Mac & cheese I gotta make it more.” he says to the empty kitchen. He smiles before he takes off to join Merlin in the bathroom.


End file.
